


关于那面镜子（表）

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 严重ooc我真的好喜欢痴汉哥现在只会写不过脑小段子了（抹泪之后还会有个（里）
Relationships: thesewt
Kudos: 2





	关于那面镜子（表）

忒修斯最近总是会敲一敲放在枕边的镜子，他希望能得到点回应，但那边空荡荡的什么都没有。  
“以前不是这样的。”在外人看来坚强无比的傲罗头子躲在被子里偷偷抹泪。  
一切的开始要从忒修斯最亲爱的的弟弟纽特讲起。纽特·斯卡曼德自出生起在忒修斯眼中一直是可爱的化身，在他看来这个一直跟在身后的小尾巴人见人爱，花见花开，是他一直防范别人靠近的存在。即使是正常家庭聚会忒修斯都会把对方藏在自己的身后。  
“他还是个孩子。”这是忒修斯最常说的话。  
然而等纽特真的长大之后，忒修斯发现自己已经没有那么多时间再像铜墙铁壁一样的防止别人靠近自己的弟弟了——他去了遥远的霍格沃茨上学，一年到头也就那么短短的暑假和圣诞节能见到自己的弟弟。  
必须改变现状。忒修斯咬着羽毛笔陷入沉思，这是赫奇帕奇因他被扣了20分的原因——上课走神，念错魔咒点燃了窗帘。在他被扣更多分数前总算是找到了一个办法。  
纽特的生日是2月24日，圣诞假期刚过不久，离暑假还很远，被困在（只有在这个时期忒修斯才会这么想）霍格沃茨的忒修斯给自己的弟弟送了份大礼，他用了两页羊皮纸抒发自己对纽特的思念和对他的祝福（永远都是希望你越来越可爱），用了一页详细写了礼物的说明书，最后的落款是一成不变的“你忠诚的骑士，爱你的哥哥忒修斯”。其实纽特在看过几次这样的信以后就没再撕开看过，直接进入拆礼物环节，不过这一次的礼物过于让人摸不着头脑，最后还是父母告诉他手里拿着的镜子不是忒修斯让他注重仪表而是为了能经常联系的双面镜时，纽特才乐了出来——信最后还是没有拆。唯一的安慰大概就是纽特当晚就联系上了忒修斯，导致这位差点因弟弟不足而翻墙逃学的哥哥第二天露出的表情让人想要远离。  
“恶心。”这是忒修斯的好友兼死党做出的唯一评价。换来的是一场消化在内部的小小决斗。  
自那以后两人联系的频率越来越多，即使在家，两人的屋子间隔不到5米，纽特都会敲一敲镜子与忒修斯聊天，直到他睡眼惺忪，架不住睡意。忒修斯这个称职的哥哥便会蹑手蹑脚地钻进纽特的房间给他掖好被角——一定要在软软的脸蛋上亲一口才满意的回自己的房间。  
但是忒修斯从来没想过自己的过分保护对纽特来讲压力很大，尤其是在两人差距越来越大的时候。  
忒修斯毕业后，纽特也来到了霍格沃茨，他一下成了被比较的对象，他这也才知道一直对自己傻笑的哥哥原来这么厉害，鸿沟这才产生。  
纽特很乖，也很怪，尤其陷入青春期愈发的凸显出来，在外人眼里他与忒修斯的差距越来越大，甚至觉得他根本不可能是那个忒修斯的弟弟。纽特藏起了那面镜子，将自己缩进了壳里，陷入自己的世界，忒修斯在壳外敲了多少遍都无济于事。直到很久后纽特才从壳中出来与忒修斯断断续续地联系起来，但那面镜子没再拿出来过。  
当纽特正式调整好心态时，他没去面对忒修斯，而是正在收拾远行的行囊，他即将迈出成为神奇动物学家的第一步。行李收拾了大半，纽特开始细数必备的用品，一抬头看到了书桌上的照片——是他与忒修斯小时候的合影，那时候他们还可以这样抱在一起哈哈大笑。纽特从桌上拿起相框无奈地笑了笑，又叹了口把照片拿出来塞进背包的夹层。  
收拾完一切，纽特躺在床上想起小时候早早等在镜子前盼着和哥哥聊天，到现在见一面都困难——虽然也有些是他不想见的因素在里面，更何况一个是年轻有为的傲罗头子，一个是可能一辈子云游四方的没什么成就的神奇动物学家，天南地北，或许以后想见也难。  
但，这也只是纽特这么想而已，他自己缩壳缩太久，从没想过忒修斯还是那个忒修斯。对于一个雷厉风行的傲罗头子，什么都不能妨碍他。  
即使纽特隐瞒的很好，但忒修斯还是用尽手段打听出了他的出发日期，特地在他出行当天的一大早就杀进了他家，手里还拿着面镜子。  
“哥，我已经不是小孩子了。”纽特看着忒修斯手中的镜子全身心的拒绝，他明明记得自己把那面镜子藏起来了。  
“就是为了方便联络。”忒修斯也不管纽特乐意与否，直接将镜子塞进对方的大衣兜中，“毕竟不是哪里都有壁炉可以用飞路粉联系的。”  
“为了联络就用飞路粉也太奢侈了，猫头鹰就可以代劳，我这里也有一些小家伙们愿意帮我送信。”纽特说的就是他手提箱里的那些神奇动物们。  
“所以我给你镜子，记得常联络。”忒修斯的语气中充满了不容拒绝。  
纽特最后无奈地耸了下肩。  
然而两人再次联系起来是纽特从西藏云游回来，在此期间他无视了一切联络邀请，最后在很有当地特色的飞禽走兽邮局大开了一番眼界外，还将镜子邮寄回了英国并附上一封信——“我很好，勿念。你的弟弟纽特。另，请好好喂养信使（她叫多特，如果你想知道的话）再将她放走，她会自己找到回家的路。”——信件后附的饲养手册写得比信还要厚，这让忒修斯在看完简短的，如同普通留言一般的信，再与饲养手册对比一番后，让他有点怀疑人生。要不是忒修斯还要尽职尽责的在魔法部上班，扮演好傲罗头子的角色，他早就飞奔去西藏了，最后他选择寄了封吼叫信表达自己的思念。到付。  
然而等纽特回来后，他谁都没见就把自己关在家中为撰写书稿发愁，但忒修斯只想一天24小时询问弟弟过得好不好需不需要帮忙，不仅把之前寄回来的镜子又寄了回去，还以一天一封堪比短篇小说厚度的问候信托猫头鹰送去。最终全部石沉大海——纽特忙着赶稿真的无心去拆信，尤其是信件越积越多，他更不想看了，只留着深更半夜会发出敲击声响的镜子陪着他，虽然也很烦，但在忍受范围内。  
然后回到开头，忒修斯选择在沉默中爆发。  
“纽特！你为什么不理我！”忒修斯在第二十次无人理会之后冲进纽特的家。  
“忒修斯。”纽特顶着浓重的黑眼圈看向自己的哥哥，手中还握着刚沾好墨的羽毛笔，“你很烦。”  
这么一句话就把忒修斯捶进了地底。他简直想爬进纽特的手提箱内随意找个角落去当菌菇的肥料。  
纽特毕竟是忒修斯的弟弟，他太了解自己的哥哥了，有时很烦，有时又要哄，在这一点上忒修斯从未变过。纽特无奈地轻笑一声，他才发觉不管二人走上了哪条路，两人的关系其实并没变过。他走过去拥抱对方，忘记放下的羽毛笔上的深蓝色墨水在忒修斯的大衣上晕染开。


End file.
